


At The Bottom Of The Sea

by Lifusumiii



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, F/M, Fantasy, Healthy father-daughter relationship, Kidnapping, Nice smart pirates, Time Skips, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom is an ex circus member, Victorian Attitudes, Will Turner as a settled down rich merchant, but mean ones as well, jack sparrow isnt really mentioned in this story, mermaids are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifusumiii/pseuds/Lifusumiii
Summary: The one where Emma is the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner and about to be sucked into pirate life just like her father was years ago by Captain Jack Sparrow.  After beeing kidnapped by pirates and then later saved by the same sort, her family is indepded to the pirate crew who saved her life. When they knock on her door one day to demand the favour that was promised, Emma joins them on their quest to find the magical place of the mermaids. But she can’t really concentrate on the task at hand when the handsome boy from 3 years ago steals her breath every time she looks at him...





	At The Bottom Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to mention that english is not my first language and that this is also my first story posted here. I absolutely suck at writing summarys so please give it a go nonetheless. The story is based on a lot of books i read and my own sleep indused fantasy of Tom holland in one of those pirate shirts. i hope u can enjoy it ^^

Emma had lived in Medica her whole life and she was glad about it. As a fourteen-year-old girl she could have whatever she wanted because her father was a wealthy merchant. They had a beautiful big house with a nice view of the neighbouring beach and if she squinted hard enough, she could even see the rare dolphin. She looked away from her window and turned towards her bed where her suitcase lay. She would miss her view of the ocean the next few weeks. 

In order to spend more time with his beloved wife and daughter, her father, Will Turner had proposed the idea of a vacation in Vanadia, a faraway land that he himself had sailed to what felt like ages ago. Of course, her mother had said yes, because Elizabeth loved to travel and of course she was glad for the additional time spent with her family. Her dearest daughter would grow up and Will wouldn’t even be able to recognize Emma because he was away to often to meet with his business partners and clients, she always thought. 

Emma didn’t really want to go but in that matter, she wasn’t asked. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she thought, maybe she could find a few more friends. Only recently her mother had forbidden her to play with the servants’ children, because “a lady wouldn’t do that” and now was constantly bored. “Well, I can’t change it anyway” she thought as she started packing her last clothing items into her bag. 

~~~

Vanadia wasn’t that bad after all, Emma decided as she jumped from the stones that were scattered along the beach. The land was speckled with hills and strange animals that had funny coloured fur. The sun was shining and she was hot, so she decided to abandon her shoes and jacket somewhere in the sand and explore the beach barefoot. She had already spotted a big ship far up the coast and wanted to wander around for a little bit longer. Her unbound wavy blond hair lifted of her shoulders as a light breeze cooled her freckled skin. She tried to shield her blue eyes from the harsh sunlight when an interesting stone constellation caught her interest. 

Emma nearly tripped over her dress in her hurry to get to the stones. As much as she liked the look of her dress, she had to admit that the amount of petticoats she was wearing was not practical for outdoor exploring at all. As she stood in front of the big stones, she noticed that it looked more like a cave entrance than anything. The voice of her mother telling her not to go too far away from their manor was lost as curiosity got the better of her and, as quiet and cautious as she could, went inside the dark stones. 

At first, she noticed the sudden cold of the cave, and then the absolute darkness. If she had turned around, she would have seen a faint light from the entrance that was suddenly disturbed by a strange shadow. But she didn’t, and so she went as deep as she dared. Just as she decidedly had enough of the strange cave and went to turn around, a horrible smelling hand closed around her mouth. Emma tried to scream but only muffled cries could be heard through the hand on her mouth. 

She tried to kick her attacker but just wasn’t strong enough to get out of his harsh grip. Unbeknownst to Emma, the man holding her raised his hand and hit her on the head with the pommel of his sword. The girl in his arms immediately went numb and pliant as she was unconscious. The man couldn’t hold in his grin as he threw the little girl over his shoulder and went on his way to bring her to his Captain. 

~~~

Emma woke up and immediately let out a groan. Her head was hurting like hell and her arms hurt. After gathering her senses, Emma realized that she was on a big vessel, in the middle of the ocean, tied with ropes to a mast on said ship and with about fifty creepy men staring at her. She instantly knew she was on a pirate ship; the smell of the men gave it away. 

Back when she was a little girl and was afraid to go to sleep, her father used to tell her fantastic stories of pirates, sea monsters and the adventures of people trying to sail to the end of the world only to fall into nothingness. She had always loves these tales but her mother insisted they were not fit for a little girl, and so she had to make up her own adventures. 

“I see the sleeping beauty finally woke up, aye” proclaimed a serious looking man wearing an expensive coat and a tricone hat. His steps down the stairs of the forecastle to the main deck spoke of confidence and arrogance. _He must be the captain of this ship_ Emma thought. Only a man knowing everyone has to obey his every command would walk like that. 

He reached her after a few seconds and took her in with every breath he was taking. Emma felt goose bumps rise along her skin. This was not the kind of man you wanted attention from, she could tell that much already. A thousand questions swirled through her head and she couldn’t decide what to ask first, nor could she guess if she was even allowed to talk without being asked to. Again, curiosity got the better of her. 

“Who are you? And what am I doing here? Just wait until my father hears of this, he will not be pleased, and you don’t want him on your bad side.” She tried to seem confident, but her shaking voice betrayed her. Still, she didn’t back down from the stare the captain gave her. 

“You shall call me Captain Porrigio. You, my darling little girl are my prisoner. I bought you here because your father is the reason that my ship went down, half my crew died and I had to life a miserable life for a long time. But don’t you worry, I`m over it. I just want him to feel the pain I did when I lost what was dear to me, and you are just the perfect opportunity for that. He will pay me handsomely to get his little darling daughter back and I plan to make him beg for it. He already knows about your fate, I can assure you, my little note for him should make it crystal clear that the only way to get you back is to come to me. You know, there is a nice piece of sand bank where your father and I have some history to account for, maybe, if he hurries, he could get there in two weeks time” 

“I bet it wasn’t my father who made you lose your ship. I think it was your own ignorance and stupidity that got you there” Emma yelled loud enough for the whole crew to hear her. Immediately after she said those words, she regretted them. She knew it was very wrong to defy cruel men like that, but she just couldn’t help it. Her father would never do such a thing. He was a simple merchant who had luck in trade. Why would he ever destroy a pirate’s life? 

The payment for her insolence came back to her in the form a fist to her jaw. He hit her so hard that her whole face hurt from the blow, and she could feel the warm trickle of blood on her cheek where his rings scraped her skin. 

“You shouldn’t have done that little doll. Didn’t your father tell you where your place in this world is? A little bitch like you is at the very bottom, and on this vessel will be treated as such.” Captain Porrigio spoke calmly, but Emma could see the fury in his eyes. This wasn’t the end of her punishment, and she dreaded what would come next. 

Porrigio came even closer than he already was and she could smell his foul breath next to her ear. She desperately wanted to flinch away from his touch, but couldn’t move an inch because her whole body was firmly tied to the mast. The ropes were tight enough to stop the blood from flowing into her arms and legs and in that moment, she felt utterly hopeless. 

_This isn’t what your mother taught you_, she told herself, her mother always insisted; in a world like this you need to be brave and stand up for herself because no one will do it for you. So she forced her nerves to calm down and push the panic back. He wouldn’t kill her, not when he needed her alive to get his ransom money. __

_ _

_ _She squared her shoulders as much as the rope would let her and spit him straight in the face. For a moment Porrigio didn’t realize what happened but when he did, his eyes seemed to be alive with fire and the muscles in his arms and shoulders tensed. For a moment, he really looked like he would kill her on the spot. _ _

_ _

_ _He took two deep breaths and then pressed out from under his teeth; “You will pay for that you little bitch! I might not be able to kill you but what better way to hurt that filth Turner than to hurt his precious little darling daughter mmh?” the rage in his face morphed into a calculating cruel grin. Most of his teeth were missing and the ones that weren’t were an ugly grey colour. _ _

_ _

_ _Emma told herself to not be frightened. No matter what that man would do to her, she had received more love in her life than this miserable pirate ever would. She would face the consequences for her actions, because she knew she had done all that she could. _ _

_ _

_ _In the flash of an eye he was back at her face, his arms ripping her sleeves from her dress. She abrupty remembered that she was barefoot on a filthy pirate ship, with her dress about to be ripped off. Just when Captain Porrigio had cut out the rest of the dress , and she was only standing there in her corset and undergarments, a shout coming from the crow’s nest stopped his approaching hands. _ _

_ _

_ _ “Ship in Sight! Ship in Sight!” hollered the lookout. With an angry grunt his hands left her body altogether and he turned towards the direction the young boy in the crow’s nest was pointing to. And indeed, there was a ship on the horizon and actually not that far away when even she could see it with her bare eyes._The lookout must not be able to do a good job_, she thought. ___ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _But the ship, which seemed to be bigger than the one she was standing on, didn’t seem to be approaching them. Before she could even think to shout for help, Porrigio shoved some kind of cloth down her throat. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ “We need to eliminate the ship before they see our little guest and decide they want the ransom money for themselves. Prepare for battle you lazy sloths! Get to the canons, bring me my Pistols!” shouted Captain Porrigio throughout the ship. Every crew member buzzed into motion and it looked like they completely forgot about her. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _But now that even her ability to speak was taken away from her, she could only stare as the opposing ship became bigger and bigger until the first canon went right through the bow of the ship and splinters and smoke obscured her vision. _ _ _


End file.
